Riders on the storm
by Machiruda Wakaoji
Summary: Steve et Bucky s'offrent une virée à moto.


**Bonjour à tous, toutes.**

**Première fic sur le fandom de Captain America. Je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse de ces films (de Steve Rogers un peu, mais surtout des films ^^).**

**C'est le deuxième volet de ma série de song-fic (le premier est sur le fandom d'Avengers, si vous le cherchez).**

**Chanson : Riders on the storm, des Doors.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Dans un gémissement de pneus torturés la moto s'arrêta. Steve descendit d'un mouvement souple et rejoint l'homme qui se tenait quelques mètres plus loin, le regard rivé vers l'horizon. Quand le Captain ne fut qu'à un mètre de lui il se retourna. C'était Bucky.<p>

Steve lui fit un signe de tête sans rien dire. Alors l'autre s'éloigna, alla chercher sa propre moto, garée plus loin. Bête puissante sur laquelle le logo d'Hydra avait été rageusement rayé. Pendant qu'il l'enfourchait Steve accorda enfin un regard au paysage. Puis ils partirent tous les deux.

_**Riders**__** on the**__** storm**_

_**Riders**__** on the**__** storm**_

_**Into this**__** house**__** we're born**_

_**Into this**__** world**__** we're thrown**_

Ils roulaient comme des fous sur les routes trop droites et trop longues des Etats-Unis. Roulaient sans s'arrêter. Se regardaient. La raie de Steve n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir et les cheveux de Bucky volaient au vent. Ils filaient vite, si vite que le paysage désert était flou et que la seule chose immuable était le ciel.

Le ciel se séparait en deux au-dessus de la route. A l'est le soleil se couchait en teintant d'orange tout ce qui se trouvait près de lui. A l'ouest un front d'orage roulait, menaçant. Ciel noir et lourd d'un côté, or et liberté de l'autre.

_**Like**__** a dog**__** without**__** a**__** bone**_

_**An**__** actor**__** out of**__** loan**_

_**Riders**__** on the**__** storm**_

Ils roulaient pour sentir la vitesse remplir ce qui leur manquait.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's<strong>__** a killer on the road**_

_**His brain is squirming like**__** a**__** toad**_

Bucky roule pour ne plus sentir son absence d'être, creusée par le Winter Soldier.

_**Take**__** a long**__** holiday**_

_**Let**__** your children play**_

Steve roule pour ne plus sentir la sécurité et la normalité que Captain America lui a prises.

_**If**__** you give this**__** man a ride**_

_**Sweet family will**__** die**_

_**Killer on the road**_

Ils roulent et ils se sentent les rois. La vitesse les grise et ils se sentent plus forts que le Winter Soldier et Captain America réunis.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Girl,<strong>__** you**__** gotta**__** love**__** your**__** man**_

_**Girl**__** you**__** gotta love**__** your**__** man**_

Ils se sentent rois, et ils repensent à leurs reines. Steve a sa Peggy, pas celle dans son lit d'hôpital, mais la femme forte du camp militaire. Bucky les a toutes, innombrables, dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, pas leurs visages mais leur amour.

_**Take him**__** by the hand**_

_**Make him understand**_

Tous deux désirent une femme pour les guider. Pour être leur moitié, s'occuper d'eux, combler le vide dans la tête et le trop grand danger dans la vie.

_**The world on**__** you depends**_

_**Our life**__** will never**__** end**_

_**You gotta love**__** your**__** man**_

Leur vie ne va pas s'arrêter, non. Le monde dépend d'eux. Ils sont rois.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Riders<strong>__** on the**__** storm**_

_**Riders**__** on the**__** storm**_

_**Into this**__** house**__** we're born**_

_**Into this**__** world**__** we're thrown**_

Ils roulent et ils sentent le monde dans lequel ils ont été jetés. Ils le voient défiler, si loin de celui qui les a vu naître.

_**Like**__** a dog**__** without**__** a**__** bone**_

_**A**__**n**__** actor**__** out of**__** loan**_

_**Riders**__** on the**__** storm**_

Ils ont cette faim et cette ambition, comme si le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur eux. Comme si 70 ans n'était pas passés. Ils ont la vie devant eux, et ils se sentent puissants, et ils ont cette emprise sur leur vie qui leur permet tout.

Ils sont libres, ils sont rois. Ils sont heureux, ils sont ensemble. Ils règnent ensemble sur leurs souvenirs de Brooklyn et ils restent ensemble.

_**Riders**__** on the**__** storm**_

_**Riders**__** on the**__** storm**_

_**Riders**__** on the**__** storm**_

_**Riders**__** on the**__** storm**_

Ils s'éloignent à toute vitesse et l'orage éclate au-dessus d'eux. Ils sont déjà loin, hors de portée du reste du monde, comme deux motards dans la tempête.


End file.
